


Обрезанные рукава

by MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: R- NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Обрезанные рукава повсюду. Возможно, один из них — ты





	Обрезанные рукава

Цзинь Лин не помнил, когда именно он узнал про... «этих». Было ли это до Мо Сюаньюя, или благодаря ему, но окружающие все как один утверждали — быть обрезанным рукавом недостойно настоящего мужчины.  
  
А потом появился Вэй Усянь.   
  
Одним своим появлением он перевернул вверх дном буквально все — орден Цзинь Лина, его чувства, всю его суть. Вэй Усянь не вписывался ни в какие рамки, и больше всего Цзинь Лина в нем восхищало то, насколько тому наплевать на общественное мнение. Дядя как-то проговорился, что до Ханьгуан-цзюня Вэй Усянь никогда не засматривался на парней и флиртовал только с девушками. И тем не менее сейчас они вместе. Цзинь Лин никогда не упускал возможности назвать бывшего старейшину Илин «бесстыдным обрезанным рукавом», но от той любви, которая сияла в каждом взгляде Вэй Усяня и Ханьгуань-цзюня друг на друга, внутри него что-то завистливо замирало.  
  
— Если будет чем заткнуть уши, заткни, — как-то предупредил его Цзинъи на совместной ночной охоте, и Цзинь Лин непонимающе уставился на него.   
  
— Учитель Вэй очень громкий. И они не виделись почти две недели. Не сдержатся, — пояснил Сычжуй и тут же, покраснев, отвел взгляд.   
  
Цзинь Лин слышал, что любовь обрезанных рукавов не только неестественна, но и отвратительна и болезненна. И хотя главная парочка Гусу Лань взяла самый дальний номер на втором этаже постоялого двора, судя по едва доносившимся, но вполне определенным крикам, так все и было. В какой-то момент Цзинь Лин даже испытал нотку сочувствия к Вэй Усяню. Насколько же он должен любить Ханьгуан-цзюня, чтобы позволять проделывать такое с собой? Но наутро Вэй Усянь лучился счастьем и сверкал довольной улыбкой, ни разу не походя на того, над кем жестоко издевались всю ночь напролет.  
  
Цзинь Лину пришлось подвергнуть сомнениям то, что он раньше слышал.  
  
Могла ли любовь обрезанных рукавов... просто быть иной? Не хуже, не лучше, просто любовью двух мужчин?  
  
— Это больно? — как-то не выдержал он и огорошил Вэй Усяня посреди разговора давно мучившим вопросом. — То, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь с тобой делает...? Любовь обрезанных рукавов действительно полна боли и страданий?  
  
Вэй Усянь ошарашенно замер и после короткой заминки рассмеялся в кулак.  
  
— Нет, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Любовь приносит страдания только в том случае, когда двое не могут быть вместе. А остальное — дело практики и опыта. Любовь двух мужчин требует больше подготовки, но боль... Возможно, немного, но оно того стоит. Но если у тебя появился кто-то на примете, и нужны советы, дядюшка всегда поможет, обращайся, — подмигнув, добавил он и тут же увернулся от гневного кулака Цзинь Лина.  
  
Как можно было только подумать такое! Что он, Цзинь Лин, станет обрезанным рукавом! Что он позволит какому-то другому мужчине прикоснуться к себе так, как Ханьгуан-цзюнь прикасается к этому Вэй Усяню!  
  
Но предательское воображение тут же подкинуло недавно увиденную картину, когда Вэй Усянь задремал у костра, положив свою голову на колени Ханьгуан-цзюня, а тот с любовью проводил рукой по его волосам. Только почему-то эта картинка пошла рябью и на месте Вэй Усяня лежал уже он. А на месте Ханьгуан-цзюня сидел Лань Сычжуй.  
  
Цзинь Лин вздрогнул и направил все силы на то, чтобы поскорее убраться из разъедающей его моральные устои компании. Возможно, он переусердствовал и слишком бурно накричал при прощании на Сычжуя и Цзинъи, но у него был повод!  
  
Спрятаться в родном имении и зарыться в дела не помогло. Вселенная будто сговорилась и стала напоминать ему о Лань Сычжуе постоянно. Одежды с вышитыми облаками, которые прислали в дар. Гуцинь, на котором играли приглашенные музыканты. Книга о добродетели, которую Сычжуй как-то подарил Цзинь Лину после одной из охот.   
  
Книга о добродетели. Словно какая-то насмешка. Особенно при том, какие сны стали снится Цзинь Лину в последние месяцы. После того, как однажды утром ему пришлось самым позорным способом снять напряжение, держа перед взором знакомую улыбку, Цзинь Лин как следует проорался в подушку и сдался. Интересно, исполнит ли дядя свое обещание сломать ему ноги, если Цзинь Лин действительно обратится за советом к Вэй Усяню?   
  
Но судьба распорядилась иначе.   
  
В одну из следующих охот Лань Сычжуй сам увел его подальше от любопытных глаз и поинтересовался, все ли в порядке и не сделал ли он что-то не так? Ведь от него не укрылось то, каким дерганым стал в последнее время Цзинь Лин в его присутствии. И кто знает, чем выдал себя Цзинь Лин — покрасневшими щеками, отведенным взглядом или судорожно сжимавшими ханьфу пальцами... Сычжуй осторожно приподнял зардевшееся лицо и поцеловал Цзинь Лина в уголок губ. И тут же отстранился.  
  
К чести Лань Сычжуя — он дал время прийти в себя. Только минут через пять, не меньше, Цзинь Лин перестал изображать из себя статую Будды с вытаращенными глазами.  
  
— Все хорошо, — заверил его Лань Сычжуй, и Цзинь Лин поверил. И сам потянулся к нему.  
  
Неуверенный поцелуй очень быстро стал яростным и жадным. Им обоим не хватало опыта, зубы и носы постоянно сталкивались друг с другом, но энтузиазм с лихвой перекрывал все. Чужой голос в голове кричал, что это недостойно юного главы ордена Цзинь, что путь обрезанного рукава греховен и отвратителен. Но разве может быть отвратительным то, с какой любовь оглаживал его плечи Сычжуй, как он улыбался, получая ответный поцелуй? И даже когда они на миг застыли, почувствовав члены друг друга, Сычжуй первым предложил не спешить. А Цзинь Лин закатил глаза и смело полез рукой в чужие одежды. Он не был уверен, кто более виновен в его аморальном поведении — сам Сычжуй, Вэй Усянь или же дед, но кто знает, когда они увидятся вновь.   
  
Совместная попытка разрядки получилась столь же неуклюжей, как и поцелуи. Но от вида и ощущений того, как Лань Сычжуй провел языком по его ладони, Цзинь Лин чуть было не спустил в тот же миг. Этот момент и вид розового языка, оглаживающего его пальцы, Цзинь Лин собирался бережно сохранить в своей памяти для одиноких ночей. Как и то, как чужая рука проводила по его члену, иногда случайно задевая ногтем и заставляя шипеть, как чужое дыхание оседало жаром на его шее, а пальцы на талии впивались до синяков. Со стороны они, наверное, были похожи на двух неловких медведей, обнявшихся в странном танце, но плевать. Лес посреди ночной охоты был не самым удачным вариантом для первого раза. Но Цзинь Лин точно будет помнить его всегда.  
  
И он определенно заглянет к Вэй Усяню за консультацией.


End file.
